Me estás llenando de Amor, poco a poquito
by Selesme Cari
Summary: Ren y Horo llevan una bonita relación... pero, ¿y si alguien más apareciera en la vida de Ren? ¡La llegada de un tercero podría complicar las cosas! Aquí está ya el segundo Capítulo!
1. Una Tarde

_**Disclaimer: **_**Shaman King y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Me estás llenando de amor, poco a poquito **

**Por Selesme Cari**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Una Tarde"**

Mire mi reloj, las manecillas marcaban las 6 en punto. Suspiré. Ya no alcanzaríamos a ver la película, la función ya debió de haber comenzado.

Comienza a hacer fresco, seguramente será una fría noche. Además estamos en otoño, falta poco para el invierno.

Vuelvo a mirar mi reloj, tan solo han pasado 2 minutos, 2 largos minutos. ¡Que poco considerado de tu parte! Quedamos a la 5:00pm. 5 minutos quizás te los perdone, incluso una media hora, pero... ¡¿Una hora completa! ¡¿Qué te has creído! ¡¿Crees que voy a esperarte toda la vida!

Seguramente te has entretenido con Chocolove, tal y como paso la otra vez. Aquella vez que llegaste 20 minutos tarde por estar peleando con ese payaso sin gracia. Aquella vez te lo perdone, tan solo fueron 20 minutos de retraso...Pero, hoy ¡Ja! No será nada fácil que consigas mi perdón.

Horo, no pienso esperar más, en esté momento me estoy yendo. Bueno, tal vez espere 5 minutos más. ¡Pero solo 5 minutos!

Unas muchachas se me han quedado viendo, ríen y se sonrojan. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? Espero que no decidan acercarse, estoy de mal humor y seguramente seré grosero.

6:10pm y tú ni tus luces. ¡Luego no vayas a buscarme a mi casa pidiéndome perdón! Aunque pongas tu cara de tonto, no pienso perdonarte.

¿A quien engaño? Con tan solo ver aquel brillo que tus ojos despiden al verme, se me olvida todo.

De seguro por eso aún no llegas. Te tengo mal acostumbrado. Siempre estoy perdonando todos tus errores, por eso no me tienes ninguna consideración...

¡¿Qué rayos! Alguien me ha tapado los ojos. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sentí acercarse a nadie.

-¡Adivina quien soy! – esa voz es inconfundible para mi.

-Tonto. –te digo con enfado.

Solo escucho tu risa y seguidamente me sueltas. Te paras frente a mi y con una gran sonrisa exclamas un: "¡Hola Len!"

¡¿Hola Len! ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Ni siquiera te disculpas por haber llegado tarde?

No conteste a tu saludo, solo te lance una mirada tan fría como el hielo que controlas.

Es entonces cuándo notas que estoy enfadado.

-¡Discúlpame! Es que Pilika se empeñó en incrementar el entrenamiento de hoy... ¡no me dejo ir hasta haber terminado!

Oigo tus excusas y trato de ignorarlas. Sin embargo, no puedo ignorar aquel semblante en tu rostro. ¿Acaso temes que esté tan enfadado que dé por terminada nuestra relación?

Jamás podría hacer eso. Sería mucho más doloroso para mí.

-¿Qué nadie te enseñó a ser puntual? –te reprocho.

Veo que tus ojos se iluminan, me das una pequeña sonrisa. Te has dado cuenta que ya se me pasó el enojo ¿verdad?

-¡Ya te explique que paso!-tratas de defenderte.

¿Defenderte? Sabes perfectamente que ya te perdone.

-Pretextos, pretextos... ¿no puedes vivir sin ellos?-te digo tratando de sonar enfadado.

-¿Y tú no puedes vivir sin estar de mal humor? - ¡vaya! Me sabes seguir el juego.

Estoy a punto de golpearte, pero tú no haces nada por esquivarlo. No puedo evitar mirarte con sorpresa.

-Me lo merezco. –murmuras con dulzura.

Siento como mis mejillas se van tiñendo de rojo.

-Fue culpa de Pilika, ¿no? –trato de sonar razonable.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

-No me queda más remedio.

Nuevamente me muestras una gran sonrisa.

-¡Se me antoja un helado! –exclamas chupandote los labios.

-Conociéndote, voy a gastar todo mi dinero en helados.

-¡Ay ni que comiera tanto!

Ambos reímos. ¿Para que mentir? Eres un glotón de primera.

Llegamos a la heladería. Observo como devoras helado tras helado, cuándo apenas yo voy por el primero.

-Eres un glotón, me vas a dejar en la quiebra. –digo tratando de hacerte enojar.

Extrañamente tú no contestas. ¡Estás muy entretenido con tus helados!

De repente dos chicas se nos acercan. ¿Qué podrán querer?

-¡Hola! Disculpen, pero ¿no les gustaría ir a la disco con nosotras? –dijo una de ellas sonriéndonos de la manera más coqueta que haya visto jamás.

-¡No tenemos parejas! ¡Vengan será divertido! –la otra ha guiñado un ojo...no me gusta la forma en que te mira, Horo.

Has dejado tus helados a un lado y las miras sonriente... ¿por qué?

-Suena divertido. –les dices con toda tranquilidad...

Esta vez sí me has enojado... ¿acaso te gustó alguna de estas niñas?

-¿Qué dices, Len? ¿Quieres ir? -y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme si quiero ir... ¡por supuesto que no! ¿No ves que ellas lo han dicho en plan de ligue?

-¿Entonces, sí? –dice una de ellas acercándoseme demasiado.

Me pongo de pie, no soporto más esto. ¡Tonto HoroHoro! ¿Cómo te atreves a aceptar la invitación?

Me miras de un modo extraño, pareces no entender nada. Te ignoro, camino hacia la puerta de la heladería, sin decir nada.

Tan solo he caminado unos cuántos metros cuándo siento que me sujetan del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? –me preguntas mientras sujetas fuertemente de mi brazo.

-A ninguna parte en especial, solo te dejaba con tus nuevas amigas.

-¿De que hablas?-me miras confundido

-¿No iban a ir a la disco?

-Yo ni siquiera acepte la invitación...

-¡Para lo que faltaba! ¿No viste la forma en la que una de ellas te miraba?-le suelto con enfado

-No. No lo vi.

-¡Serás tonto! ¡Casi te comía con los ojos!

-No lo vi. Estaba ocupado viendo la forma en que la otra te miraba.-me dices con amargura.

-¿Qué?

-No me digas que no lo notaste...

-¡Claro que no lo note!

-Pues yo sí.

-Solo estás tratando de poner una excusa a tus coqueteos.

-¿Coquetear? Yo solo trataba de ser amable...-dices con asombró

-¡Ah! Con que eras amable. –lo reconozco, mi voz no se pudo haber escuchado más falsa.

Me miras detenidamente, luego sonríes levemente. ¿Qué, acaso te divierte el verme tan enfadado?

Lentamente te acercas a mí. Tus manos han tomado mi rostro...y esa tonta sonrisa aún no desaparece del tuyo.

¡¿Qué haces! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco! ¡Alguien puede vernos! ¿Cómo me besas aquí?

¿Para que fingir? Estoy disfrutando este beso como ningún otro que nos hubiésemos dado antes...

Tus suaves labios presionando con fuerza los míos. Tus manos acariciando mi cabello. ¡Vaya forma de decirme que soy el único para ti!

Lentamente te separas de mí. Tus mejillas están muy rojas, aunque no tanto como las mías.

-¿Debo suponer que quieres mi perdón? –preguntó tratando de sonar enfadado.

-No. Solo quería comprobar que tan enfadado estabas. –dices divertido.

-Idiota.

-¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no voy a la disco...-¿y ese aire melancólico en tu voz, qué significa?

-Yo tampoco.

¿Disco? ¿Qué haríamos en una disco? Como nos dijo Chocolove ahí solo vas a dos cosas, a mover el bote y a ligar. Aunque también unos solo van para chupar...

¿Tú y yo en la disco? ¡Eso no me lo puedo imaginar!

Tampoco quiero poner en practica "la grandiosa" idea de Ryuu.

¡¿Un antro gay! ¡Ese tipo sí que es extraño!

Cada que recuerdo la "sutil" forma en que nos sugirió ir a ese lugar, me dan ganas de matarlo a golpes.

Ahora que lo pienso bien. No hay muchos lugares a donde ir. Sobre todo cuándo en cada sitio que vamos, se nos quedan mirando como bichos raros.

-¡Vamos al parque de diversiones! –tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? –aún ando perdido.

-Al parque de diversiones. ¡Será divertido! –sonríes abiertamente.

-Está bien.

-¡Pues andando! –me tomas del brazo y comienzas a caminar rápidamente.

Llegamos al parque de diversiones. ¡Rayos! Está muy lleno, tanta gente me desespera, me incomoda...tú en cambio pareces un niño pequeño, corriendo y haciendo gestos emocionado. No puedo evitar sonreír, luces tan dulce...tan tierno...tan inocente...

-¡Len mira! –gritas de pronto, sacándome de mi ensoñación

Miro hacia donde me has señalado... ¡oh, sorpresa! Todos están ahí...TODOS.

Yoh y Manta se encuentran haciendo fila para subirse a un juego nuevo que te pone de cabeza, mientras gira sin control. Tamao y Anna están comprando unas manzanas acarameladas. Ryuu y Chocolove se encuentran jugando tiro al blanco. Lyserg y Pilika se encuentran sentados en una banca cercana, Lyserg parece mareado... ¡Quien sabe a cuantos juegos lo ha hecho subir Pilika!

De repente, Pilika quita la atención del mareado Lyserg y se percata de nuestra presencia.

Se levanta de un brinco y agitando los brazos corre hacia nosotros, llamando la atención de los demás del grupo.

-¡Hermano, cuñado! –grita a todo pulmón.

Cuñado...desde que HoroHoro y yo hicimos del conocimiento de todos (o al menos de todos nuestros amigos) nuestra relación no ha dejado de llamarme así. Me incomoda y más cuando lo grita en lugares tan concurridos como ese. Pero ella no parece hacerlo con mala intención...se que no lo hace por maldad, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo. Horo en cambio, no parece incomodarse ni nada por el estilo.

-¡No los había visto! ¿Acaban de llegar? –sin darme cuenta Pilika ya se ha abrazado de mi brazo y de el de su hermano.

-Casi.-le contesta Horo con una sonrisa- ¡Oye! Pero mira que aspecto trae el pobre de Lyserg... ¿pues que le has hecho?

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! Solo que nos subimos a la montaña rusa... ¡los ingleses no aguantan! –suelta ella con decepción.

Noto como a Lyserg le sale una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, joven Len, joven HoroHoro –ni lo había notado, Anna y Tamao han terminado su compra y ahora se encuentran de pie junto a nosotros. Es Tamao quien nos saluda, con una de sus gentiles sonrisas.

Al poco rato, Ryuu y Chocolove se nos une. Discuten sobre quien tiene mejor puntería...al parecer el Chocolatín le ha ganado a Ryuu, ya que es él quien tiene bajo el brazo un enorme muñeco de felpa.

-¡Yo quería ganarme ese hermosísimo peluchote!-lloriquea Ryuu

Chocolove sólo sonríe con satisfacción.

-¿Y en serio tú lo ganaste?-Pilika lo mira incrédula

-¡Pues claro! ¿Qué crees que soy? –Chocolove se muestra orgulloso.

Yoh y Manta se acercan. Manta tienen cara de desilusión.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? ¿No iban a subirse a esa cosa? –Anna se dirige a ellos con la misma frialdad de siempre.

-Lo que pasa es que...-Yoh parece apenado, incomodo.

-¡No me dejaron subir! ¡Dicen que es para mayores de 5 años! –se queja Manta.

-Déjame adivinar. Por tu estatura, ¿cierto? –suelta Anna con tranquilidad.

Manta baja la cabeza con tristeza.

-No importa. Hay muchos otros juegos –sonríe Yoh, como siempre tratando de buscarle solución a todo.

-Pero Yoh... tú querías subir ahí, ¿recuerdas? –Manta lo mira con pena.

-No te preocupes, subiremos en otra ocasión. –sonríe Yoh. Dudo que se puedan subir otro día, pero prefiero no hacer ningún comentario.

-¡Claro! –Sonríe Chocolove- cuando Manta se tome su Crecilac.

No puedo evitarlo, le doy un golpe con mi cuchilla.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la casa de los espejos? –sugiera tímidamente Tamao.

-¡Suena divertido! –sonríe Lyserg, al parecer ya se recuperó de su mareo.

-Vayan ustedes, Chocolove y yo nos subiremos a los carros chocones. ¡Voy a demostrarle que soy el mejor! –nos dice Ryuu con emoción.

-¿No vienes HoroHoro?-Chocolove se levanta de un brinco.

HoroHoro no responde. Todos me miran, es como si esperaran mi aprobación o desaprobación. Te veo dudar, Horo... ¿Por qué? ¿Temes a que me enoje si vas con ellos?

-Tonterías... -murmuro. Pero a pesar de haber murmurado, me escucharon.

-Me quedare por aquí. –dices con una sonrisa. Todos me miran con reproche, saben que no vas por mí.

-No seas tonto HoroHoro, ¿acaso temes perder ante estos tontos? –te digo en tono burlón.

Me miras sin comprender. Pero luego sonríes con los ojos iluminados.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo voy a ganarles! – me dices entusiasmado

Los tres corren hacia los dichosos carros esos.

-¡ESO FUE MUY DULCE, CUÑADITO! –Pilika me ha dado un fuerte abrazo que me hizo recordar a los de Jun.

-¿De qué hablas? –le pregunto tratando de no ahogarme con su abrazo.

-Reconozco que tenía mis dudas….pero, ¡ahora estoy segura de que quieres a mi hermano! ¡A puesto a que cuando están los dos solitos haz de ser muy "cariñosito"! –Pilika me abraza con más fuerza.

-Jijijijiji. –la risita de Yoh no podía ser más incomoda.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a la casa de los espejos? – ¡que alivio! Lyserg, me has salvado.

-¡Claro! –Pilika se cuelga del brazo de Lyserg. Y que bueno, porque ya me estaba ahogando.

Manta, Tamao, Pilika y Lyserg empiezan su caminata.

-Anna, Len, ¿no vienen? –Yoh se quedó a esperarnos.

-Yo no. –le digo con simpleza.

-¡Cuñis no seas aguado! –escucho el grito de Pilika a lo lejos.

-¿Y tú, Anna? -noto como el semblante de Yoh se torna muy serio al mirar a su prometida.

Anna no contesta. Me los quedo viendo en silencio, sin atreverme a hacer algún comentario. ¿Están enojados o qué?

-Hasta al rato, entonces. –Noto en Yoh cierto tono de tristeza…es extraño, por lo general él no es así…tuvo que haber sido un pleito muy grande.

Ya que se ha ido Yoh, me siento en la misma banca en que está sentada Anna. Dudo un poco, tal vez no sea prudente preguntarle que ha ocurrido entre ellos dos.

-Anna…

-¿Qué?

¿Cómo le pregunto? ¿Pelearon? ¿Qué paso? ¿Algún problema? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yoh y tú…

-Esta mañana, antes de que Pilika tuviera la "brillante" idea de venirnos aquí…hable con él.

-¿Sobre qué?

Anna no contesta, le da un suave mordisco a su manzana acaramelada.

-¿Su compromiso? –me atrevo a preguntar.

-Sí y no.

Ahora sí que me ha confundido… ¿Sí y no?

-Fue una conversación muy difícil….-la escucho atentamente, sin dejar de observarla. Su mirada se ha turbado.

-¿Difícil, por qué?

-Hablamos a "corazón abierto".

-¿Y qué paso?

-Él…

-¿No te quiere?

Anna me miró fijamente, sentí su mirada atravesarme. ¿Eso fue entonces, lo que paso? Y en el peor de lo casos… ¿qué puede ser peor que no ser correspondido por la persona que quieres?

-No, no es eso.

¡¿Qué! Vaya, supuse mal. Entonces, no tengo idea de que los puede tener. Ya hasta me había imaginado que Yoh le confesó su amor hacía Tamao…si es que existe.

-Él me quiere. –La voz de Anna sonó temblorosa.

-¿Y lo dices de ese modo? Yo creí que eso te haría realmente feliz…todo este tiempo solo has esperado una demostración de afecto por parte suya. ¿O me equivoco?

Anna baja la mirada. La siento avergonzada, pero no comprendo porque.

Estos últimos meses, ella y yo nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos. He aprendido a conocerla, sé cuando algo la inquieta y este es el caso. Solo que por más que la conozca, no soy adivino y no puedo saber que es lo que la tiene así.

-Es que… ¿por qué ahora?

-¿Por qué ahora? Anna no te entiendo.

La veo arrugar la tela de su vestido con la mano.

-¿Lo quieres o no? –me atrevo a preguntar, tratando de adivinar que es lo que la tiene así.

-Sí…es solo que…

-¿Es solo qué?

-Ya no se de que modo….

Eso no me lo esperaba… ¿Anna duda de sus sentimientos hacía Yoh?

-¿Por qué dices eso? A mi me consta el gran amor que le tienes…

-No, Len…no me digas nada.-Me interrumpe en un tono de voz extraño.

La obedezco. Permanezco en silencio, esperando a que ella vuelva a hablar. La escucho suspirar.

Aún no entiendo porque duda. ¿Qué motivos puede tener? Desde que la conozco, jamás ha habido más hombre para ella que no sea Yoh Asakura, ni siquiera Hao, que era su gemelo.

- ¿Acaso…? -una idea cruza por mi mente.

Anna levanta la vista, me mira con… ¿temor? ¡¿Temor en Anna!

-Anna, ¿hay alguien más? –me atrevo a formular la pregunta.

Anna no contesta. Vira su rostro hacía el lado contrario, evitando que la logre ver.

-¿Quién es? –le pregunto con más seguridad.

Ella se pone de pie bruscamente.

-No quiero seguir hablando de eso. –me dice con firmeza.

-Pero sí es eso…y le has dicho a Yoh ¡Por eso él se comportó así hace unos momentos!

-Dije que ya no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Le dijiste a él de quien se trata?-le insisto.

- Basta, Len.

-Está bien –ante su negativa tengo que acceder.- Pero…solo dime, sé que estoy en lo cierto porque de lo contrario no te hubieses puesto así. Solo quiero saber que tanto sabe Yoh.

Anna suspira. Ahora es su turno de acceder.

-Su nombre. –murmura al fin.

Su nombre….el nombre del chico que le está robando el amor de Anna. ¿Y de qué puede servir un nombre? Si tú, HoroHoro me dijeras un día que hay alguien más…yo te exigiría más que un nombre, ¡querría saber quien es esa persona que se atrevió a poner sus ojos en ti! Aunque me doliera, aunque me partiera el alma…me gustaría saber todo…_necesitaría_, saberlo.

¿Acaso para Yoh no es necesario saber nada más? Yo no lo entendía… tal vez solo le bastaba saber que le robaban el amor de Anna.

Yoh es mi amigo, el primero. Gracias a él muchas de mis convicciones cambiaron, él me ayudó a liberarme. Y no hablo únicamente de aquella vez que peleó a mi lado en contra de mi padre, me liberó de muchas otras formas.

Además, si no fuera por él… nunca te hubiese conocido a ti, Horo.

A Anna siempre le he tenido, respeto, admiración, incluso miedo (como todos los demás). Y ahora que la he tratado más, ahora que somos amigos, le he tomado mucho cariño. La quiero, a decir verdad, la quiero. Como también a Yoh.

Sé perfectamente que ambos son el uno para el otro. Su complemento. La otra mitad que les hace falta para estar enteros. Así como Horo y yo.

No puedo permitir que un tercero venga a arruinarlo todo, a perturbar así a Anna, a confundirla. Porque eso debe ser, solo una confusión, una atracción pasajera, nada comparado con el amor que le tiene a Yoh. Debe ser así, ¿verdad?

Escucho tu risa, Horo, mezclada con las de Ryuu y Chocolove. Estás muy contento, al parecer ganaste.

Ryuu está mareado y ha declarado que jamás en su vida volverá a subirse a un "carro infernal" como ese. Risas por parte de Chocolove y tú, les oigo exclamar "¿no que muy machote?". Una pelea entre ustedes empieza. Anna los calla, parece ser la misma de siempre y cualquiera pensaría que no hay nada perturbándola. Pero, no es así. Lamentablemente, Anna no me dirá nada más. Tendré que preguntarle a Yoh, sí eso haré. En cuanto lleguemos a su casa, le pediré que me diga todo lo que sabe de aquel sujeto.

Lyserg, Tamao, Pilika, Manta e Yoh han salido de la casa de los espejos. Pilika ríe a carcajadas, dice que les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la salida.

-¿Y ahora a donde? –pregunta "mi cuñadita" en voz alta.

Tamao mira con embeleso a las parejas que se dirigen al "túnel del amor". Para su desgracia, Pilika lo nota y le hace un comentario en broma. La pobre pelirsoda se pone toda roja, imagino que pensó en Yoh.

-Don Yoh, Doña Anna, ¿por qué no suben?-Ryuu señala hacía las barcas de aquel dichoso túnel.

Ninguno de los dos contesta, Yoh sonríe gentilmente, Anna se limita a cruzar los brazos.

-¡Es buena idea! ¡Ustedes también, hermano!-Pilika nos señala a ti y a mi. Me doy cuenta de que ambos nos hemos puesto muy rojos.

-Al chinito le vendría muy bien un paseito, pa' que se le pase un rato la amargura que siempre trae. –nuevamente no puedo evitar pinchar a Chocolove con mi cuchilla, por su comentario.

-¡Solo que no hagan cosas indebidas o los bajaran! –nos amenaza la hermana menor de mi amado tormento.

¡¿Cosas indebidas! ¡¿A qué rayos se refiere! Te miro, estás demasiado rojo, pareces un tomate. Ahora que lo pienso, cuando Pilika dijo aquella "sutileza" lo dijo mirándote exclusivamente a ti. ¿De qué me he perdido? ¿Qué sabe ella, que no sé yo?

Mis pensamientos son bruscamente interrumpidos. Ryuu, Chocolove y Pilika nos empujan, hasta el dichoso túnel.

Ryuu pide los boletos rápidamente, mientras Pilika saca de uno de tus bolsillos, dinero.

En cuestión de segundos, ya estamos dentro de la dichosa barca. Es en forma de un cisne…que cosa más ridícula. Y estoy a punto de hacer algún comentario sobre la ridícula barca en forma de cisne en la que estamos, cuando siento tu brazo rodearme la cintura. Recargo mi cabeza en tu pecho. Puedo sentir el aroma de tu loción y tu corazón latiendo agitadamente.

Pensándolo bien, este "patito" ya no parece tan ridículo.

-Si no existieras, yo te inventaría. –te escucho murmurar.

-No sabia que escuchabas a Luís Miguel.-te digo, divertido.

-No, yo no…Pilika lo oye…me sé sus canciones de memoria, no hay día que no lo ponga en el estero. –me explicas sonrojado.

Sonrió más ampliamente, no puedo creer que pienses en mí al escuchar alguna canción.

De repente, recuerdo lo dicho por Pilika. Y me trevo a preguntarte a que se refería. Nuevamente te pones muy rojo y te trabas al hablar.

-Es que…es una chismosa…ella…no respeta mi espacio…ni mi privacidad…está loca….no le hagas caso…olvídalo. Necesita un novio y así ya estará ocupada con sus propios asuntos…aunque, eso no estaría bien… ¡¿Qué tal si elige a algún patán!

Alzo una ceja, nada de lo que has dicho concuerda ¿o si?

-Es verdad que es muy curiosa, pero… ¿por qué te has puesto así? –te pregunto clavándote la mirada.

Te pones aún más rojo (algo que yo no creía posible). Te apartas de mí, te vas hasta el extremo del odioso pato este y miras el agua debajo de nuestra "barca".

-Es que no cerré la puerta y ella entró…-tragas saliva

-¿Qué puerta? ¿A dónde entró? –te miro acurrucarte en la madera.

-Del baño…-aun evitas mirarme.

-¿Del baño?-ahora sí que entiendo menos.

-¡Nada! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Son cosas privadas mías! –agitas los brazos con violencia.

-Y de Pilika.

-¡Ni me la recuerdes! –pareces enfadado…no, más bien avergonzado.

Suspiro. Si no me quieres decir, no me digas. Me acerco lentamente a ti. Tomo tu mano, y te sonrojas. Te beso suavemente. Te siento temblar, estremecerte. Y te estremeces aún más, cuando mis manos comienzan a acariciar tu pecho, sobre todo porque atrevidamente las deslizo por debajo de la tela. Siento la firmeza de tus músculos, por debajo de tu piel suave. No logro controlarme y llevó mis manos hasta uno de tus pezones, estrujándolo con mis dedos, te escucho gemir….

-¡Mírenlos! ¡Lo primero que les digo que no hagan y eso hacen! –la voz de Pilika nos hace separarnos agitadamente.

El recorrido ha terminado. Los encargados del juego, la gente en la cola, nuestros amigos y uno que otro curioso por ahí nos quedan mirando con la boca abierta.

Siento mi cara arder de vergüenza. Tú me tomas de la mano, también estás sonrojado de vergüenza. Salimos del "cisne" y caminamos con Yoh y los demás, Pilika nos sigue regañando, nos da un discurso sobre el comportamiento, la moral y el ser discretos.

Tú aún me tomas de la mano, siento que las miradas de todos en el parque se nos posan. Pero no me importa, tampoco me importan los gritos de Pilika, la risa de Yoh, los chistes de Chocolove (aunque a Pilika por primera vez no le parecieron graciosos, ya que según ella la situación no se presta para bromas). Aprieto con más fuerza tu mano.

* * *

Vamos camino a casa de Yoh y Anna. Sorpresivamente, hemos sobrevivido al enfado de Pilika.

Ahora ella platica animadamente con Tamao. Aún seguimos tomados de la mano. Desde que bajamos de aquel juego, salimos del parque y hasta ahora no nos hemos soltado.

Al acercarnos a la pensión, notamos la presencia femenina de alguien, parada en la entrada.

Es mi hermana, Jun. Que extraño, no sabia que hubiese viajado de China.

Nos saluda a todos. Comenta que ya tiene rato esperándonos, que estaba por irse.

Parece preocupada. Su mirada se posa en mí. Duda en decirlo, pero parece no poder esperar más.

-Viajó esta tarde. Estoy segura de que mañana ya estará aquí. –suelta, así nada más.

Todos la miramos sin entender, esperando a que diga algo más.

-Yo viaje desde la mañana. Necesitaba avisarte, padre no quería que lo hiciera…pero yo debía prevenirte. –explica, y aún así no le entiendo nada.

-¿Quién? ¿De quien hablas? ¿Quién vendrá? –le pregunto confundido.

-Tu prometida–me suelta en seco.

**_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUIÉN?!_**

Me quedo perplejo, siento tu mano soltarme. Te miro, me miras fijamente. Pero, no hay reproche en tu mirada, solo temor, angustia, suplica…es como si me estuvieras pidiendo que desmintiera lo dicho por Jun. Miro a Jun y me doy cuenta de que la estoy mirando de la misma forma en que tú me estás mirando, suplicando que sea una de sus bromas.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

  
**

_**N/A:** ¡¿Y qué tal! ¡¿Qué les pareció! Creo que algunas partes me quedaron muy cursis. Bien dicen que lo que escribes refleja tu estado de animo (¿o era tu forma de ser?...) y la verdad, estos días he andado bien cursilona! _

_El titulo viene de una canción que cantaba un personaje de una telenovela, haya por mi época de telenovelera… (De la cual ahora me arrepiento, o será que ya no hacen telenovelas buenas, o al menos no para mi gusto) "Esmeralda" no era una telenovela muy buena, al principio tal vez sí, luego se volvió repetitiva y ahora que han pasado sus repeticiones... ¡Todavía es más repetitiva! (eh…mal chiste, no me hagan caso). Solo la veía por una pareja en especial, que no eran los protagonistas…aquí en México los que vieron esa telenovela (si hay alguien que la haya visto, xD) sabrán a que pareja me refiero. _

_Como dije antes, cada capítulo será bajo la perspectiva de algún personaje. Esta vez le tocó a Len y más que nada era como si estuviese hablando con HoroHoro._

_Para el siguiente capítulo aún no tengo pensado quien lo narrará. Podría ser Horo, pero a él como narrador lo quiero más adelante (para conservar "el misterio" de que es lo que piensa con toda esta situación), ¿pueden darme una sugerencia sobre que personaje puede ser? _

_Este es el primer HoroxLen que escribí, tengo otros por ahí que estoy haciendo, pero este es el primerito. Y todavía no me animo a aventarme un yaoi (si ni un lemon me he atrevido a escribir aunque tengo amigos que me han pedido alguno…) así que todo ligerito, por ahora, jeje. _

_Esperare con ansias sus reviwes. _

_Hasta la próxima!. _


	2. Sumei Yao

"**Me Estás Llenando de amor, poco a poquito".**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 2 **

"**Sumei Yao"**

Desde la ventana de la habitación logro ver la enorme luna llena. Esta noche hay muy pocas estrellas en el cielo… además de que hace mucho frío. ¡Me he llenado de melancolía! Mi querido Hokkaido… lo extraño tanto. ¡Ahí sí que hace una heladés tremenda!

No logro dormir… Todo lo acontecido este día, me ha quitado el sueño. Además, me preocupa no saber en dónde –y cómo- se encuentra él… _Mi hermano._

Ya es muy noche y aún no regresa. Apenas anochecía cuando salió de la pensión sin decir nada a nadie.

Yo no quise regresar a nuestro departamento, porque estoy segura de que él no llegaría a dormir. Yoh tan amable como siempre, me permitió pasar la noche aquí, y para sorpresa de todos: ¡Anna estuvo de acuerdo! Claro, puso como condición que compartiera habitación con Tamao… bueno, eso no es molestia para mí.

¡Que envidia me da Tamao! Ella sí ha logrado conciliar el sueño. Duerme tan pacíficamente, ¡se ve muy graciosa toda cubierta con su gruesa cobija! Pobre, está temblando… cerraré la ventana.

Hermano… ¿Dónde podrá estar? Lo que más me preocupa es que se fue en esa monstruosa maquina, aquella peligrosa motocicleta… ¡Había prometido no volver a subirse en ella! ¡Nos lo prometió a Len y a mí! Lo prometió después de aquel accidente que sufrió mientras competía contra Ryuu… ¡Esa tonta carrera de motos puso en peligro la vida de mi hermano! ¡Por eso nos prometió no volver a usarla! ¡Y no la había vuelto a usar! ¡¿Por qué rompió su promesa! ¡Y en el estado en el que está! ¡Por favor, que no le pase nada! ¡Nada, por favor!

Tal vez fue en busca de Len… ¡Sí! Seguramente está en el departamento de Len y ahí pasará la noche… ¡No! Si fuese así, Len o Jun me habrían avisado… no creo que dejarán que me preocupase, y el mismo Horo ya me habría avisado. Ahora que lo pienso… ni siquiera estoy muy segura del paradero de Len. Él también se fue, sin decir nada…

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¡Nos habíamos divertido tanto en el parque de diversiones! ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar Jun con tremenda noticia? ¡¿Por qué!

Cuando escuché a Jun decir eso, me sentí desvanecer. Y al mirar a mi hermano, supe que estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Luego me atreví a mirar a Len y pude ver que estaba tan conmocionado como todos los ahí presentes.

No escuchamos la conversación que sostuvo con Jun Tao. Mi hermano, Anna, Yoh, Tamao, Lyserg, Ryuu, Chocolove y yo esperamos en la salita. Tamao nos preparó un poco de té, mi hermano ni lo probó… solo tenía la mirada clavada en el contenido del vaso.

Aún recuerdo su reacción, antes de que Yoh nos hiciera pasar a la casa:

"¡¿Qué broma es está!" "¿Len!" ¡Aquella mirada desesperada de mi hermano! Ese tono de voz angustioso… Len no contestó, solo miraba a Jun en espera de algo. Yo me acerqué a mi hermano y lo tomé del brazo, Yoh entonces sugirió que entráramos: "La calle no es un buen lugar para tratar este tipo de asuntos". Jun pidió hablar en privado con su hermano, Anna les indicó en que habitación. ¡Los demás tuvimos que resignarnos a esperar a que los hermanos Tao terminaran de hablar!

Estaba por darle alguna frase de aliento a mi hermano cuándo… de la habitación en donde conversaban los hermanos chinos, salió Len.

Mi hermano se puso de pie, muy agitadamente. Los demás aguardamos en silencio, sin atrevernos a mover. Len ni siquiera miró a mi hermano… paso de largo sin decir nada y al salir de la casa, aporreó la puerta con fuerza. Chocolove corrió tras él, Lyserg trató de detenerlo… ¡Pero el moreno es muy rápido! Sin embargo… Len lo es aún más, ya que Chocolove no lo encontró: "Se despareció" fue lo que dijo el moreno al entrar nuevamente a la casa.

Me acerqué a mi hermano, pero no me atreví a tocarlo. Él estaba petrificado, parecía que aún no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Jun Tao salió de la habitación y con un semblante lleno de pena, pidió disculpas. Pude notar que al hacerlo, su mirada se clavó en mi hermano… todos supimos a quien iban dirigidas esas disculpas.

_Sumei Yao_, ese es el nombre de la prometida de Len. La dinastía Tao se encargó de buscar a una joven poderosa, digna de ser la siguiente Señora Tao, la indicada para ser la esposa del nuevo jefe de la dinastía.

_Sumei Yao_ cumplía con todos los requisitos, aún teniendo una corta edad. En Tao –padre de Len- se dio cuenta de las increíbles habilidades de ésta, así que optó por pedirla a sus padres y alejarla de toda su familia, de su pueblo. La familia Tao la mantuvo encerrada en la fortaleza de la dinastía… la entrenaron día y noche, sin descanso, hasta llegar a verla convertida en la esposa perfecta para Len Tao, el heredero de la dinastía.

Ni Jun, ni Len sabían de su existencia. Fue hasta hace poco que se le ordenó a Jun pelear contra ella, esto con el fin de probar las habilidades de la joven Yao. Jun perdió el encuentro y ese fue el indicio de que Sumei Yao había completado el entrenamiento, había llegado la hora de conocer a Len Tao y anunciar el compromiso formalmente.

Cuando Jun supo la identidad de aquella joven contra quien le ordenaron pelear, pidió anular el compromiso. Habló de lo absurdo que era aquello y que Len no la conocía, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia… ¡Él no la aceptaría como esposa, jamás!

Pero, En Tao nunca escucha a nadie. Entonces, Jun decidió avisarle a Len. Y arriesgándose a la ira de su padre, viajó a Japón con el fin de buscar a Len e informarle de todo.

Después de escuchar aquella explicación… muchas preguntas me vinieron a la mente: _¿Qué pasará con mi hermano? ¿Len se casará con esa chica? Pero, sobre todo… Sumei Yao, ¿Cómo será? _

Jun nos dijo que mañana iría por ella al aeropuerto, que Len también debía ira… pero, él se había negado. Jun comentó que su hermano estaba muy aturdido, no la quería escuchar, se sentía traicionado… y Len le reprochó que ya ni en ella pudiese confiar.

"Está desesperado…" murmuró Jun mientras entrelazaba ambas manos sobre la mesita del té.

Apenas acababa de terminar de decir eso Jun, cuando mi hermano se puso de pie… ¡Como impulsado por un resorte! Salió de la casa, lo escuché subirse en esa horrible motocicleta –la cual había dejado en la casa Asakura desde la última vez que la uso, cuando sufrió aquel accidente.- Todos creímos que iba en busca de Len… pero, yo ya tengo mis dudas.

¿Por qué tuvo que pasarles esto? Ellos se quieren, ¡nada debe separarlos! Ni siquiera yo me atreví a hacerlo… No es justo que una completa extraña venga a interponerse. ¡Por muy prometida de Len que sea, no tiene ningún derecho! ¡Len no la quiere! ¡Él quiere a mi hermano! ¡Solo a él! ¡A nadie más! ¡Ni a Tamao, ni a Anna, ni a Yoh, ni a Lyserg! ¡Ni a… mí! Len Tao solo quiere a mi hermano…

No puedo evitar que mi corazón se llene de tristeza, ni que las lagrimas quieran brotar, mis sentimientos me están volviendo a traicionar... debo calmarme. Mientras ellos sean felices, yo también lo seré. ¿Qué me puede hacer más feliz que ver a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, juntos y felices? ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Qué Len Tao se enamoré de mí? No… eso nunca pasará, además eso haría muy infeliz a mi hermano. ¡Los prefiero a los dos juntos, queriéndose uno al otro! ¡Aunque yo tenga que tragarme este amor que siento por Len Tao! ¡Mi _cuñado_! Ironías de la vida… mi hermano y yo, enamorados de la misma persona. He escuchado de hermanas que se enamoran del mismo chico, la hermanita enamorada del novio de su hermana mayor… Pero nunca había sabido de un caso donde, la hermanita esté enamorada del novio de su hermano. Es tan absurdo, tan bizarro. Me enamoré por primera vez y no soy correspondida, ya que la persona de la que me enamoré eligió querer a mi hermano. Puedo soportar eso, he aprendido a sonreír en vez de llorar, a verlos juntos y no poner cara de tristeza… aunque, eso no es tan difícil: Con solo verlos sonreír, con solo ver lo feliz que se hacen uno al otro, ¡eso me pone contenta! Eso me hace olvidar mi tristeza… aunque sea solo por unos instantes.

¡No pienso permitir que venga alguien a separarlos! ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Esa tal Sumei Yao se va a regresar a China, tan solteria como cuando partió a Japón! ¡Esa es mi última palabra!

¡Ayy no! Estoy haciendo demasiado escándalo… Tamao empieza a despertarse. Mejor regreso a mi futón, trataré de dormir… ¡Trataré!

Hermano… ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿En dónde estarás?

* * *

Ni me di cuenta de cuando amaneció. Ahora nos encontramos desayunando. Ryu y Chocolove conversan animadamente, seguramente para tratar de quitarle "tensión" al ambiente. Tamao no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que sirvió el desayuno, aunque no es extraño en ella. Yoh por su parte mantiene la vista fija en la mesa… parece ausente, por momentos mira a Anna, quien de vez en cuando lo ha descubierto mirándole, pero… podría jurar que no se atreve a sostenérsela. Y eso sí es extraño…. Anna parece preocupada. Es cierto que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa la noticia del compromiso de Len, pero… jamás creí que eso le importaría a Anna… ¡hasta parece que le afectará! Bueno, es cierto que en ultimas fechas ella y Len se han vuelto muy amigos… mmm, tal vez sea por eso.

En realidad… no me importa mucho el comportamiento de los demás durante el desayuno, lo que en verdad me preocupa es que mi hermano aun no regresa. Estuvo toda la noche fuera y hoy ni vino a desayunar. Ya se había hecho costumbre que mi hermano y yo viniéramos a desayunar a la pensión… claro, debí imaginarme que hoy no lo haría. Ya llamé al departamento, pero nadie contesta… así que eso me hace suponer que él no está ahí… ¿Dónde habrá pasado la noche? ¿Dónde estará ahora?

-¡Hey Pilikas! Reacciona…

-¿Eh? –esa fue la voz del moreno… al parecer ya tiene rato hablándome.

-Te pedí que me pasaras la sal. ¿Pos dónde estás? –notó como todos me miran ante el "llamado de atención" de Chocolove.

-¡Chocolove! –Ryu lo hace callar.-Discúlpalo, Pilika… ¡no sé que tiene en la cabeza!

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Chocolove se ha mostrado ofendido.

-No importa. –murmuro encogiéndome de hombros.

-Buenos días… -se escucha desde la puerta.

No puedo evitar ponerme de pie inmediatamente… ¡Tal vez sea mi hermano!

¡Oh, decepción! No es él… es Manta.

-Buenos días, Pilika. ¿Y los demás? –el pequeño cabezón me saluda gentilmente.

Sin decir más, lo llevo hasta donde están los demás. Manta saluda a todos en general, se disculpa por llegar tarde a la hora del desayuno. Tamao se levanta de su asiento, va a la cocina en busca de la porción para el recién llegado.

-¿Y Horo Horo? –preguntó el rubio repentinamente.

Todos me miran a mí y yo solo puedo bajar la cabeza…

-No llegó a dormir y no sabemos donde pueda estar. –escucho a Yoh contestar con su tono tranquilo de siempre.

Me disculpo con todos y me retiro de la mesa. Voy directo al baño, para mojarme el rostro. No sirve de nada preocuparse… aunque, no puedo evitarlo.

¡Rayos! Hace unos días todo estaba tan bien… me divertía mucho incomodando a mi hermano y a mi amado imposible… digo, a mi cuñado.

Mi hermano siempre cae en mis provocaciones y se avergüenza… Len trata de disimular su bochorno, pero nunca lo logra.

Prefiero no molestar a Len… no quiero hacerlo sentir mal, pero… ¡molestar a mi hermano es muy divertido! ¡Y me la pone tan fácil! ¡Como aquella ocasión en que "accidentalmente" entré al baño cuando él estaba! ¡La cara que puso el pobre! Jajajaja.

Es seguro que la pasare mal si él se enterara que no fue un accidente, que fue planeado… jajaja. ¡Es que ya se había tardado demasiado! Y luego escuche sonidos extraños… jajaja, no hay que ser muy listo para atinarle a lo que él estaba haciendo…

Bueno… ahora, nada de eso importa. Será mejor que regrese al departamento… tal vez él ya está ahí y solo se ha negado a contestar el teléfono.

¡Camino hasta la puerta y me topo con la sorpresa de que todos están ahí! Hace un poco de fresco, así que se están poniendo sus abrigos.

-¿A dónde van? –les pregunto confundida.

-Al aeropuerto. –me contestó Yoh.

-¿Al aeropuerto? ¿Y por qué? –aun estoy confundida… ¿para qué van al aeropuerto?

-Es que… queremos conocer a la prometida del Joven Len. –suelta Tamao muy sonrojada.

-Ojala que la señorita Jun no se disguste por eso. –exclama Ryu.

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Quieren conocer a esa mujer! –la idea no me agrada en lo absoluto.

-No tiene nada de malo. –sonríe Yoh.

-Sip, veremos quien es la desdichada con tan mala suerte como para aguantar al chinito por el resto de sus días… -explica con simpleza Chocolove.

-Eh… ¿Por qué no vienes, Pilika? –Manta me mira dudoso.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza… ¡Yo no quiero conocer a esa tipa! ¡Ella es la causante de que mi hermano no esté! ¡Ella solo ha venido a separar a mi hermano de Len! ¡Ella es la culpable de todo!

-Por lo que nos contó Jun, su vida ha sido difícil… no podemos culparla, solo por tener un destino que ni ella eligió.

La apacible voz de Yoh llega a mis oídos como tratando de tranquilizarme. A veces me pregunto, ¿éste chico sabrá leer la mente? Me siento descubierta… Tamao y los demás chicos me miran en expectativa, Anna en cambio mira a su prometido. Al notar que la he "descubierto" aparta la mirada de él y sin mirar a nadie en especial dice:

-Si no nos damos prisa, no las alcanzaremos. –obviamente se refiere a Jun y la niñita esa.

Sin poder argumentar nada más, tomo mi chaqueta y asiento con la cabeza.

* * *

Hemos llegado al aeropuerto y ni señales de Jun o la otra tipa. Hay demasiada gente, lo cual nos dificulta más el buscarlas. Escuchó a Ryu quejarse y decir que debimos avisar a Lyserg, ya que seguramente él nos haría mucho más fácil encontrarlas… claro, de eso se trata su poder, ¿no?

Mientras que Ryu y Chocolove se quejan de que haya tanta gente, Tamao se disculpa una y otra vez por chocar con las personas, Yoh y Anna van a la cabeza, guiando al grupo, Manta camina junto a mí. El cabezón trata de darme ánimos: me dice una y otra vez que Horo Horo debe estar bien, que la llegada de esta "joven" no afectara la relación de mi hermano y Len, ya que ellos dos se quieren mucho… por más ciertas que puedan ser sus palabras, no me hacen sentir mejor. De repente, el chaparro se ha quedado callado… me detengo al darme cuenta de que él ya no camina a lado mío. Con tanta gente no puedo ver a donde se fue… ¡Y su baja estatura no ayuda mucho!

Después de algunos minutos, logró verlo. Está de pie… con la vista perdida. Me le acercó con lentitud.

-¿Pasa algo? –le pregunto mirando hacía donde él ve.

-Es que me pareció ver a… no, no es nada.

¿Qué la pareció ver a quién? Yo no vi nada… Manta a veces es muy extraño.

-¡Hey, vengan aquí! –escuchamos el grito de Chocolove.

Llegamos hasta donde estaban los demás. ¡Al fin encontraron a Jun! La joven china nos dice que no hay inconveniente en que estemos aquí y hasta nos da las gracias por haber venido a acompañarla. Nos explica que Len no quiso acompañarla… que se quedó encerrado en su habitación.

-Entonces… ¿Mi hermano no está con él?

¡Upps! Pensé en voz alta….

-¿Horo Horo? ¿Por qué…? ¿Dónde está él? –Jun se mostró preocupada.

-Anoche no llegó a dormir y en toda la mañana no ha aparecido. –explica Manta, lo que antes a él fue explicado.

Jun se me acerca y me toma de las manos, sonriéndome con mucha dulzura. Ambas compartimos la preocupación por nuestros hermanos…

-Señorita Jun… ¿y la jovencita Yao? –pregunta tímidamente Ryu.

-Aun no la veo… los pasajeros de su vuelo ya bajaron. Varias personas han cruzado por esa puerta… pero, ella aun no.

-¡Tal vez se arrepintió y ya no vendrá! –opina con alegría e inocencia Tamao.

-No lo creo… -murmura Jun.

Y justo en ese momento, como si el comentario de Tamao la hubiese invocado: hace su aparición.

-Ahí está… -nos señala Jun con la mirada.

Alzo la vista, dispuesta a lanzarle una mirada cargada con mucho odio… ¡que sepa que no es bien recibida! ¡Que en mí tendrá a una cruel enemiga!

Sin embargo, me quedo helada… ¡Su sola presencia en imponente, su andar es tan delicado! No se le puede ver el rostro, porque lleva puesta una capucha… de hecho, toda su vestimenta parece estar hecha con el fin de cubrirla completamente. Finas y hermosas telas color negro. Una vez leí que los que se visten de negro, son los que quieren pasar de desapercibidos… no sé porque al verla, me ha venido esto a la cabeza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, _ella_ ya estaba frente a nosotros…. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a Jun y siguió mirando al suelo. La hermosa taoista se acercó a ella y le habló en chino: seguramente le estaba dando la bienvenida.

Ninguno podía dejar de mirarla… se supone que venimos a conocerla, a ver como es… ¡pero con tanta tela cubriéndola era imposible ver su rostro o su cuerpo! ¡Ni su cabello!

La note dudar cuando se acercó a Jun para decirle algo en secreto… no sé que le dijo, porque aparte de que le habló en chino, lo hizo en un muy bajo tono. Jun sonrió con amargura y le contestó, también en voz baja. _Ella_ volvió a bajar la cabeza, pero… pude notar que sus labios se curvaron en una extraña mueca, no sé si de disgusto, decepción o tristeza… tal vez un poco de las tres cosas.

Sus labios… eso era lo único que tanta tela nos permitía ver. Eran delgados, parecían suaves… no tenían labial, eran de un rosa natural… o al menos eso pude notar.

-Jun… ¿se quedará contigo y con Len? –preguntó Yoh sin miramientos.

¡Eso no le parecería a mi hermano! Ya estaba a punto de soltar algo en contra, cuándo Yoh agregó algo más.

-Puede quedarse en la pensión con nosotros…

Todos miramos a Yoh con asombro… incluso la recién llegada lo hizo… porque como acto reflejo, alzo la cabeza y miró a Yoh. Aunque, al parecer, luego se arrepintió… pues, volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Gracias, Yoh. Eres muy amable. Pero… no sería lo correcto… -Jun miró a la "misteriosa" joven.

-Por nosotros no sería molestia. –sonrió Yoh, mientras le lanzaba una rápida mirada a Anna… seguramente en busca de su aprobación y apoyo.

Anna solo se cruzó de brazos y asintió en silencio. ¡Eso sí que es MUY extraño en Anna!

-El chinito no quiso venir por ella al aeropuerto… ¿cambiará en algo que la lleves a su departamento? ¡Claro que no! ¿Verdad? –como siempre, Chocolove peca de imprudente.

-A lo que Chocolove se refiere, es a que no hay que forzar las cosas… será muy incomodo para Len y hasta para la señorita. –trató de "componer" las cosas Ryu.

-Será muy bien tratada en la pensión. –Yoh volvió a sonreír.

¡No me gusta que todos se muestren tan amables! ¿Acaso no recuerdan quien es esta niña? ¡Ha venido a separar a mi hermano de Len! ¿Y ellos le abren las puertas de su casa? ¡Suenan tan traidores!

-No habrá problema, ¿Verdad, Pilika? –parece que Yoh me ha adivinado el pensamiento, de nuevo.

Solo suelto un gruñido en señal de indignación. Yoh lanza su tonta risita de siempre… ¿qué puedo decir? Es su casa, ¿No? ¡Él decide a quien deja entrar y a quien no! Y… debo admitirlo, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber más sobre ella… esta primera impresión no me es suficiente. Perdóname, hermano… ¿Te estoy traicionando al querer saber más sobre la mujer que ha venido a arrebatarte el amor de Len?

-En ese caso…. Muchas gracias. –la sonrisa de Jun refleja mucha tranquilidad… como si le quitáramos un gran peso de encima, por ahora.

* * *

En camino a la pensión, nadie dijo nada. Jun de vez en cuando le decía algunas cosas en chino a la "mujercita" esa. Ella solo asentía con la cabeza… sin despegar la vista del suelo. Al parecer tiene complejo de perrito regañado, ¿O es qué encuentra algo muy interesante en el suelo?

Hemos llegado a la pensión, Yoh saca sus llaves… ¡el teléfono está sonando! Tal vez sea mi hermano.

Una vez que Yoh ha abierto la puerta, entro corriendo… ¡debo contestar inmediatamente! ¡Seguramente es mi hermano que al fin ha decidido aparecer!

-¿Pilika? –esa no es la voz de mi hermano.

-¿Lyserg? –parece ser el inglés.

-Disculpa que no haya hablado antes… debí hacerlo anoche, pero… me costo mucho trabajo tranquilizarlo y lograr que se duerma. Y… me da pena decirlo, pero… al final yo también me dormí.

-¿De qué hablas, Lyserg?

-De Horo Horo… él está aquí conmigo.

¡Mi hermano! ¿Con Lyserg? ¿Y qué hace con él?

-Ahora está dormido, está bien… físicamente hablando. Ya sabes, este asunto de la prometida de Len lo dejo muy mal. Ha dicho muchas incoherencias… una parte por el shock ocasionado y otra parte porque… estuvo bebiendo.

-¡¿Bebiendo! ¡¿Estaba borracho!

-Eh… sí… no creo que haya bebido mucho, es más me dijeron que no tenía mucho rato de haber llegado… pero, como no está acostumbrado a tomar… pues, fácilmente se le "subió".

-¿De haber llegado a dónde? ¡No te entiendo!

-De haber llegado al bar donde lo encontré.

-¡¿En un bar! Espera… voy para allá…

-¡No! No vengas…

-¡¿Y por qué no!

-Él me pidió que no te dijera nada… no quiere que lo veas así. Yo… tenía que avisarte, me imagine que estabas muy preocupada. Él ahora está dormido.

-Pero…

-Cuando él se sienta mejor ira contigo… él mismo me lo dijo. Pero, por favor… ahora no vengas, le daría mucha vergüenza.

-Está bien.

-Bueno, entonces… ya tengo que colgar. Hasta luego.

-Adiós…. Eh, ¿Lyserg?

-¿Si?

-Gracias…

-De nada. –juro que casi pude verlo sonreírme con gentileza.

Colgué después de oírlo colgar a él. Ahora ya podía estar más tranquila… mi hermano estaba bien. No me agrada nada el que haya bebido… pero, es una suerte que Lyserg lo haya encontrado. Si no, a estas horas… seguiría sin saber en dónde y cómo está.

-Señorita Pilika, la cena está lista. -me sonrió Tamao con demasiada dulzura.

-En seguida voy…

-Este… disculpe…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Debo avisarle a la señorita Yao?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? Yoh y Anna son los dueños de esta casa.

-Es que… no se en donde están.

-mmmm… avísale. Ahora es un huésped más, es natural que cene con nosotros. –le digo sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Y también pongo un lugar más, para la señorita Jun?

-¿Para Jun? ¿Aun está en la pensión? Creí que se había regresado a su departamento…

-No. Ella se ha encerrado en la habitación que será de la señorita Yao.

-¿Y qué hace encerrada ahí?

-Pues… hablando con la señorita Yao. –me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Avísale a ellas que la cena está lista. Yo le avisaré a Yoh y Anna.

-¡Muchas gracias, señorita Pilika!

-¿Y Ryu y Chocolove?

-Ellos salieron, dejaron dicho que no se les esperará para cenar.

Eso es todavía aun más extraño. Por lo general, esos dos no salen a cenar a fuera. Tampoco es común que "huyan" de las situaciones desagradables… además, ellos eran los más interesados en conocer a Sumei Yao.

-Señorita Pilika… ¿usted cree que hayan ido en busca del joven Horo Horo?

-Pues… no lo sé. Pero, ya no es necesario que se le busque… él ya apareció.

-¡¿De verdad! –Tamao se emocionó.

-Iré a avisarles a Anna y a Yoh. –le sonreí con simpleza.

Tamao asintió con una enorme sonrisa y la vi dirigirse hacía la habitación de la nueva huésped.

Me di la media vuelta y camine en busca de Anna y su perezoso prometido. No tarde en encontrarlos. Estaban en el patio, sentados en el piso. Iba a decirles que la cena estaba lista, pero no pude… me quede inmóvil. ¡Anna estaba llorando! ¿Llorando? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Que alguien me despierte, porque seguro es un sueño! Yoh la ha abrazado… puedo verlo susurrarle algo al odio. Será mejor que los deje solos… es una falta de respeto a su privacidad. Por suerte no sintieron mi presencia, o de lo contrario… ¡Anna me daría un escarmiento!

Camino rumbo al comedor… cuando sientan hambre, irán a comer.

* * *

¡Que grosera es esa tal Sumei Yao! Primero, llegó tarde a cenar. Ya estábamos todos en la mesa-hasta Ryu y Chocolove que regresaron de su "paseo"- después, no dijo ni media palabra… aún llevaba puesto esos trapos que le cubrían todo. ¡Ni siquiera se terminó lo de su plato! ¡Apenas si lo probó! Se levantó antes que nadie y se retiró a su recamara… Jun se disculpó en nombre de ella y apenas terminó de cenar, acudió a la habitación de su supuesta cuñada y volvió a encerrarse con ella.

Apenas termine de cenar, me atreví a pedirle a Anna y a Yoh que me permitiesen quedarme una noche más en la pensión. Por cierto, la rubia sacerdotisa parecía la misma de siempre…

Estaba camino a la alcoba de Tamao, cuando la puerta de la habitación de la Yao se abrió: Jun me dio las buenas noches.

-Es algo difícil, ¿verdad? –le pregunté sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Perdón? –Jun parpadeó sin entenderme.

-Esta niña… la Yao… tiene un carácter difícil, ¿no?

-Está cansada por el viaje, es todo.

-¿Qué te ha preguntado en el aeropuerto? Vi que le estabas explicando algo… pero, como yo no sé hablar chino ¡no les entendí nada!

Jun me miró sorprendida. Lo reconozco, fui demasiada entrometida, metiche es la palabra… Pero, siento la necesidad de saber más acerca de esta chica.

-Me ha preguntado por Len… le explique que él no había podido ir a recogerla al aeropuerto. También le comenté algunas cosas sobre Yoh y Anna… estaba dudosa de quedarse en casa de unos completos desconocidos.

-Entiendo…

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Eh? Este… sí.

-Sé amable con ella. Tenle mucha paciencia, ella hace las cosas a su modo…

-¿A qué te refieres? Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, es tan solo una chiquilla pretensiosa y mal educada… ¡Ni siquiera le dio las gracias a Yoh por hospedarla en su casa!

Jun solo sonrió, puso una mano en mi mejilla y en voz muy baja me dijo: "Se van a llevar muy bien". Me guiñó un ojo y me dejo ahí sola, en medio del pasillo. La escuché preguntar a Tamao por Yoh y Anna, ya era tarde debía irse y quería despedirse.

Permanecí unos minutos más en el pasillo… no sé porque, pero esa semi conversación con Jun, me dejo pensando. "_¿Llevarme bien con esa tipita? ¡No lo creo! ¡Yo le he declarado la guerra desde antes que la viera en el aeropuerto!"_ Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme intrigada…

Estoy tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que ni noto cuando la puerta se abre. Ahí está _ella_, frente a mí… Pero, ya no lleva tanto trapo envolviéndola.

¡Cielos! Es mucho más hermosa de lo que pensé… Su cabello es color negro, con destellos rojizos. Lo tiene sujetado en una trenza, le llega hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Sus ojos son grises… aunque podría jurar que son de color plateados… si es que es posible que haya ese color de ojos. Sus rasgos tan finos, parecen de un ángel. ¡Y su silueta! Su cuerpo es delgado, pero bien formado… a pesar de lo grueso del extraño ropaje chino que lleva en cima, logro ver que su busto es mucho mayor que el mío, su cintura parece más ceñida… y desde aquí, parece tener muy bien proporcionadas las caderas. Su piel es del mismo color que la de Len… ambos parecen estar hechos de porcelana.

Me incomoda mucho la forma en que me está mirando, parece que me analiza. No ha parpadeado, y respira tan pausadamente. Yo en cambio, -por alguna extraña razón- siento mi respiración acelerarse, me siento agitada.

Lentamente abre los labios, y en un susurro me dice: "_Solo quería darle las buenas noches"_

Sin decir nada más –o darme tiempo de contestarle- se da la media vuelta y regresa a su habitación.

Ya ha cerrado la puerta y yo aún sigo de pie frente a ella… Viendo hacía una puerta cerrada. ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso! ¡Ni siquiera pude sostenerle la mirada! ¿Y no se supone que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, le iba a dejar muy en claro que soy su enemiga? ¡Ni pude moverme!

"_Solo quería darle las buenas noches"_ Esa voz… tan suave y a la vez tan profunda. Creo que… ella es la mujer perfecta, la que todo hombre quisiera a su lado… o al menos esa finta tiene. No sería nada difícil que Len se enamorara de ella… ¿Podría suceder? ¿Len puede enamorarse de ella y dejar a mi hermano a un lado? ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Len no se olvidaría de mi hermano tan fácilmente! ¡Por más hermosa que pueda ser esa Yao! No puede…. ¿o sí?

Tamao ha hecho aparición en el pasillo, me pregunta si aun no pienso dormir. Le contesto en monosílabas. ¿Dormir? No… hoy tampoco podré dormir. Todavía tengo mucho que seguir pensando.

**Continuará... **

**N/A: **_¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! Me tarde MUCHISIMO en actualizarlo, lo sé… ¡línchenme si quieren! ¡ME LO MEREZCO! Y creo que este capítulo fue algo decepcionante… ¿verdad? Creo que decepcione a más de uno… de hecho, yo estoy algo inconforme con este capí. (¿Algo?). En lo personal me gusto más el primero. Y… tal vez, esperaban POV's de alguien más y no de Pilika, pero… ¡se me ocurrió de repente! Este fanfic está tomando un rumbo diferente al que había pensado primero, pero la "esencia" sigue siendo la misma ¡De eso sí estoy segura! _

_¡Oh! Mi amado Len y el lindisímo Horito brillaron por su ausencia… (Tal vez por eso no me gusto mucho el capítulo). Pero en los siguientes regresaran, ¡Lo prometo! Es que… necesitaba alejarlos un poquito, para que me pueda "replantear" como quiero que pasen las cosas. _

_¡Ah! Para que no se lleven otra decepción (ugh!), les adelantó que el siguiente capítulo serán POV's de Lyserg. Y se remontará a la noche anterior a el final de este segundo capítulo… es decir, lo que ocurría mientras Pilika pensaba al inicio del capítulo. Es solo para poner el encuentro de Lyserg con Horo. No habrá mucho avance, ya que los acontecimientos del capítulo 3 estarán ocurriendo al mismo tiempo que ocurrieron en el capítulo 2 (¡que revoltijo me vuelvo!)_

_No pienso hacer POV's de todos los personajes, solo de los que tendrán más importancia en la historia… (Obviamente, xD). Aunque principalmente es sobre Horo y Len… se me "antojo" complicar las cosas para otros personajes, ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Me encanta complicar las cosas!_

_¿Qué más puedo decir sobre este capítulo? Mmmm, no lo sé! No se me viene nada más a la cabeza. _

_Eh… mejor paso a mi parte favorita, juju. (¡Lo que me emociona!)… ¡Responder Reviews! _

**_FuMiKi_: **_¡No creo poder separarlos! ¡No tengo corazón para eso! (bueno, de hecho… es por mi atolondrado corazoncito que no me permito separarlos, jiji) Ni yo sé como es que Len no le captó a lo que hacía Horo en el baño… jajaja, resultó inocentón el chinito, jujuju… ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Muchas gracias por tu __Review! _

_**Faye-BurningDeep: **¡¿Pues qué crees! No eres tan mala adivinando… jeje, ¡no puedo decir más! Aunque con esto que te acabo de decir, ya dije DEMASIADO, upps!. ¡Sííí! A mi me encantan que sean melosotes! Ayyyyy, me hacen suspirar!. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fanfic! _

_**Rail-Tezca: **¡Lamento mucho la demora! Falta de tiempo… y de inspiración! Lo mismo me pregunto yo, ¿qué estaría haciendo en el baño? Jejejeje. ¡Pilika que no respeta la intimidad de su hermano! ¡Gracias por leer y por dejar review! Ojala no abandones mi fanfic! _

_**Pilikita y Kororito: **¡Gracias a ti, por invitarme a unirme! Sí, es de la prometida está cacho… aún no se ni como lo solucionaré… je! Es que, de hecho ni tenía en mente que iba a haber una prometida, se me ocurrió así de repente… (Toy re-mal!). Y yo soy la que de te agradece haber leído mi fanfic! _

_**Maki Tasui: **Antes que nada… ¡Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic y dejarme review! Sobre la "propaganda" jeje, pues… ¡Ya sabes que soy tu fan! ¡Kohaku! Maki tiene razón… Horo y Len no pueden ponerse a hacer esas "cosas" en público… jujuju, para eso hay lugares más privados…. ¿No? Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado y ojala te haya gustado! ¡Ah! Gomen por no haber utilizado a Horito para este capí, te prometo que muy pronto sabrás de él! _

_**Naru Asakura: **Oye, me gusta mucho tu nick… jeje, es que ese es el nombre de un personaje que invente para una historia que tengo por ahí… (Es la nieta de Yoh, jijiji). ¡Gracias por el review! _

_**Junlin tao: **¡Hola! Yo toy muy bien, algo estresada pues hoy empezaron mis exámenes finales. Disculpa la demora, la escuela (y otros asuntillos) me tenia muy ocupada. ¡Me daría mucho gusto que cumplieras tu promesa! Ojala este capí, haya sido de tu agrado. _

_**Leukar15: **¡Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho la larga espera! Aquí está ya el segundo capítulo… ¡Ojala sea de tu agrado! ¡Gracias por leerme! _

_Y creo que estos son todos…. ¿Verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias por su reviews! De veras que se siente bien bonito cuando te dejan uno! Trataré de ya no abandonarles mucho… ¡Es una promesa! _

_¡Hasta la Próxima! _


End file.
